Torn Roses
by R.Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: When the last descendant of the Hale family stumbles across the Cullen coven. Life gets flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Twilight Saga. I will NEVER be SM therefore make no money from this story. The plot is my own. If this looks familiar it's because i began writing it on an account i lost access to during some very personal moments in my life. I'm finally at a place now where I can begin writing again and I love it. I've made a few adjustments to the time line and characters so please, start over with me. H8r's can flame but will also be ignored. Don't like it? Get over it stop reading. REVIEWS ARE LOVED! And encourage new chapters.

Chapter One: It was fright, First site.

Hey I'm Alena Hale, here's my story…

I grew up knowing I was a member of one of the richest and notorious families in New York. The Hale family history is a bit hazy I know only tidbits about my ancestors. My great great… that could take a while, great Aunt Rosalie Hale was the last female descendant to our family, aside from me that is. When she was 18 she disappeared the night before her wedding to Royce King Whom was found murdered the same day, it devastated my family and angered the King's. Our families still don't get along they always suspected Aunt Rose killed Royce, Me… I think it's much more than that. After the tragedy the Hale family was left without an heir to the causing her parents to reproduce again and be blessed with a son.

I'm the first female born to our family in …15? Generations, I've lost count. My parents were killed when I was 13, and seeing as my father was an only child, their deaths made me the last living Hale. When I came home from my friend Alyssa's house that night, the cops were waiting on my door step. They said it was a car accident, but I knew better. So when I turned 18, I joined the academy and be came a cop in the NYPD. It took me a few years to be promoted to detective, but once I did I reopened their case. I hunted down witnesses, bargained for inside information anything that would allow me to catch a break. Finally the evidence I needed that pointed me to their killers, a hit put out by a King… told you I knew better. I'll be turning 26 in a few months and no longer have the desire to be a Leo (local enforcement officer) I've quit the squad and signed a contract with a modeling company that's been hounding me for years.

A month ago during a fitting in Seattle for the Vogue winter shoot, one of my assistants made a comment about a gorgeous blonde shopping in the store with a small energetic woman who could probably pass as my twin sister. She got me curious so I stepped around the corner and came face to face with the ghost of my families past…

...

"That looks perfect Leyna." Smiled Alena's personal assistant and best Friend Alyssa Vegas.

Alyssa was 5'6" with a pale round face, her dark hair and light eyes always made people ask if she wore contacts. The girls and been friends forever and only grew closer after the death if Alena's parents. So when she was told of her best friends dream to leave everything behind she dropped everything and joined her.

Alena smiled at herself in the mirror, "thank you Lyss."

"Yeah you make the perfect Winter Formal Ice Queen, just the look Vogue was going for." Came Micheal Dash's smart-ass comment.

Mike was Alenas body guard he stood 6'1" and had a natural skin tone the girls would love to have. His muscular build barely Fit in the door way but he refused to leave the girls to their own vices and would explain why just that he was from around there and knew what sort of costumers the store had.

"Mike!" came Alyssa's fake gasp "Leyna is nothing like that! Be nice and tell the bitch you're sorry."

Alena giggled softly while smoothing her hands down the front of the white Zach Posen gown she was meant to wear for the upcoming formal shoot for vogue. She was used to it their playful jabbing and sometimes even played along. They were her closest friends and knew more about her 'Diva fits' then the media did. That's why she loved them they kept her in reality, even if their on again off again relationship did give her whiplash occasionally.

"Ha ha guys, I'm going to go get out of this dress." Alena smiled while shaking her head at them gently "Then! Lyss, wanna help me spend the $2000 store credit I was given?"

"Uh duh!" laughed Alyssa while Mike mumbled about women and shopping.

Alyssa and Mike step into the main area of the store as she changed; they made sure to stay close seeing as leaving a supermodel unguarded wasn't the smartest thing in the world. They found that out the hard way in Montreal when a crazy fan tried to attack Alena just before a runway show, it wasn't pretty.

"Aly, You know she hates it when you call her a bitch right." Mike said quietly.

"No, she hates it when you call her a bitch; I've been her best friend for how long now? I think I know when it's okay to call my bestie a bitch." Came Alyssa's reply.

"Seattle's got it's pick of hotties, check her out." Mike smiled playfully attempting to change the subject, while pointing to a Blonde across the store "think I gotta shot?"

Alyssa elbowed him in the gut causing him to become winded. "Not looking like that, you remind me of a gaping fish. Women are turned off by that, but you're right she is cute. She..."

Alyssa turned to do a double take at the blonde "oh my god, Mike she could pass for a blonde Leyna." She whispered.

"Ha Ha, I think you're…" Mike stopped to really look at the blonde and his eyes grew wide. "You're right."

Alyssa ducked behind the dressing room curtains just as Alena was finishing changing, "Ley you're not going to believe this, you have a doppelganger. There's a woman out there who could pass for your twin! It's so creepy."

Alena gave Alyssa a look that said ' you're Indiana's before asking "Where?"

Alyssa grabbed her best friends' wrist and pulled her through the curtain way and pointed out the blonde who had been joined by an onyx haired woman. Both woman looked barely old enough to touch they're 20's and we're beyond beautiful.

All of the air left Alena's lungs as the blonde raised her head from the rack of blouses she was going through. She'd seen that face before, It belonged to the woman she knew everything and yet nothing about. Alena had been given the woman's name for her middle. Her father used to tell her how much she looked like her great aunt. She would visit the oil painting daily at Hale manor when in New York to attempt to find a difference between the two, she never could. It was the reason she began dying her hair, blonde locks had been dark chocolate for almost ten years now.

As if having a mind of their own Alena's feet took her to face the woman who looked like her past.

"What do you think Rose?" Alice Cullen asked, holding up a black miniskirt with a cluster of stars on the bottom left corner.

"I think it's cute, but I don't think Edward will go for it." Laughed Rosalie Hale.

"Why not? She will love it, he just needs to suck it up and accept she's female, regardless of what he wants." Pouted Alice and she moved the skirt to her hips seeing what it would look like on her.

"Alice she's five and runs around with wolves," Rosalie commented while scrunching her nose in disgust. "What makes you think she'll want a skirt?"

"She may be turning five, but she looks like she's 16. It's only right the Renesmee gets to show off her legs. Its summer!" whined Alice.

"If you're trying to get me to convince you to buy the skirt for Nessie and not yourself you're doing a poor job of it" Giggled Rosalie. "Are you about done, I'm ready to hit the next store."

Alice shook her head "just five more minutes, there's something I don't think you should miss about to happen."

"Alice what are you up…" Began Rosalie, before she smelt a familiar scent closer then it was a moment ago, there was something else though something she was sure she had smelt it before but couldn't place it. The odd part was that she wasn't as attracted to it or put off by it, it was comforting and reminded her of home.

Rosalie whipped around to face the human the scent was wafting off of before the girls outstretched hand could touch her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Rosalie practically snapped.

"Rose, be nice." Hissed Alice.

"Rose?" Alena asked "As in Rosalie Lillian Hale"

Rosalie stepped back in shock and shook her head in denial, her eyes showed fear but her voice was angry "How do you know that."

"Uh, oh." Alice said quietly.

A look of disbelief passed across Alena's face before she began to hyperventilate, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her world turned black.

"Leyna!" Alyssa called gasped loudly, stretching her arms out quickly catch her friend followed closely by Mike.

"What happened?!" he growled out at the two women standing before them.

"Leyna wake up honey, come on this isn't funny." Alyssa begged while lightly tapping on Leyna's cheek.

"I don't know what you mean, she just passed out." Rosalie answered Mike.

"Rose we need to get out of here. The pack is coming." Alice said quickly.

"Great just what we need." Mumbled Rose, she looked down at the girl on the floor and the store door. The resemblance was there she couldn't deny it 'but how?' thought Rose.

"Here" Alice leaned down and handed Alyssa a card with an address on it "when she wakes bring her here she'll get the answers there."

Alice grabbed Roses Arm and took off for the door nodding to Mike as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to try to post a new chapter once a week. Thank you for stopping in! Justice clear this will not be a paul/Rosalie ship fic

Chapter 2: Meet The Pack.

Mike found himself eager to run after the two women and tear them apart. He shook his head to remove the idea. He hadn't thought like that in a long time, seeing :-Pthem again brought back painful memories.

He shook his head at Alyssa's attempt to wake Alena "any luck getting the drama queen to return to reality?"

"Mike! That's not funny, she's not waking up!" Alyssa said her voice emitting panic.

He looked around to notice his Friend Jacob Black walking in with a few members of the pack he left behind.

"Over here Jake" he said nodding his head and flagging them down with a wave of his arm.

"Mike!" Jake laughed as he approached greeting his friend with a complicated looking handshake. "Man I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to be here. I didn't know you wore skirts."

"Me? In a skirt? If I've heard correctly you're the one whose pussy whipped. Have u decided who's gonna wear the big white dress yet?" Mike joked, causing the other guys to burst up laughing and Jacob to turn red.

"If you two are done trading insults we should get Leyna somewhere else. People are starting to notice, the last thing we need is a negative press release." Snapped Alyssa.

"Aly, this is Jacob black, Quil Ateara and Paul Lahote. Few of my old friends from LaPush." Mike introduced as he bent down to gather up Leyna in his arms.

"Pleasure," Alyssa sighed to the guys honestly not even looking up at them or paying to much attention to what Mike had said."We need to get her some place she can see a doctor."

"Well seeing as who we saw leaving the store, we should get out of here quick. Never know when they'll be back." Nodded Paul while he scanned the area to see if anyone was paying close enough attention to realize what was going on.

"They were talking with Leyna" informed Mike as he adjusted Alena into a comfortable position.

"In that case we should take her to see Dr. Cullen you never know what they did to her." Gritted Paul through his teeth.

Alyssa looked at the four men like they were crazy then shook her head, 'men never make sense.'

After assuring that they could return at a later date to redeem the store credit the group headed towards Forks.

...

Rosalie's BMW slid into its spot in the Cullen garage smoothly. Alice jumped out and headed inside the house as fast as possible with Rosalie hot on her heels.

"Family meeting!" they called out at the same time.

"We have a problem" began Alice as the Cullen family gathered into the Entrance hall of their home "I suggest if you haven't hunted in the last few days you leave now."

Alice's eyes narrowed softly at her husband Jasper Hale hoping he'd sense her panic and get the idea.

"Alice what in the world has gotten into you?" Asked Esme Cullen.

Before Alice could answer Edward Cullen's voice cut through the tension "Is she legit?"

Rosalie nodded her head gently "she looks to be, and from what Alice has told me she's the real deal I just don't understand how."

"Babe, talk to us. What's going on?" Emmett pleaded with his wife.

"Alena Rose Hale" Rosalie announced earning her a few confused looks.

"From what I have seen Alena is a descendant or Rose's parents making her Rose's great niece, that's all I know. All I can gather from the future rather, she's got a wolf with her so I can't really see her." Informed Alice.

"We don't have much time Alice saw them coming here." Edward cut in having read through Alice and Rosalie's thoughts.

As if on cue Renesmee slipped into the room pocketing her cell phone "I just got off the phone with Jake, he said he and a few members of the pack are stopping by with a some human girls one in need of medical assistance." She stopped to look at the faces of her family "What did I miss?"

A smile crossed Emmett's face "kinda late on the announcement."

While the family prepared for the arrival of guests, Jasper assuring Alice he'll be fine while helping Emmett prepare the guest rooms, Bella helping Esme cook up lunch, Rosalie sat in the curtained window seat of her and Emmett's room worrying about what may come of this. She always believed the family line died with her, how was she to take this new development. She saw how Alena reacted to seeing her, how would she take knowing what a monster her aunt was.

"All of the guest rooms are set up" Emmett informed her quietly as he joined her in the pillowy hide-away.

Rosalie nodded her head gently and moved so that she was in his arms being comforted by his embrace.

"Rosie, are you going to be able to do this?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know Emmett" she sighed "I really don't know."

...

Alyssa sat quietly in the back of the limo with the group of laughing guys, running her fingers through her best friends' hair in her lap, they had laid Alena down across the seat and still had plenty of room for four beefy guys. She shook her head, Mike's past had always been a bit of a mystery she knew some things, but these guys knew more. She had a feeling everything was about to change, she looked down at Alena's steady breathing form and blinked away tears. She didn't want to lose her best friends, they were her world. Mike with his old friends was already a different person, she could feel them separating for good. She hated that she couldn't shake the feeling, she jumped a little when Alena nuzzled her leg gently with a soft whimper.

Alyssa laughed quietly "Morning sweetie, you know you've just given Mike another reason to call you a drama queen."

Alena mumbled something with a whine.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked with a giggle.

"I'm not a drama queen, I'm a pampered princess damn it." Alena repeated softly while opening her eyes to look at Alyssa with a pout.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at Alena "you scared the he'll outta me kid."

Arena sighed gently and curled up further in Alyssas lap secretly loving the big sister/motherly figure moment. "Where are we?"

"On our way to see a doctor, you had a panic attack and passed out. Your manager would have kittens if I didn't have you looked at"

"Ugh!" Groaned Alena "what's with the noise then?"

"Apparently Michael has friends other than us... guy friends."

Alenas eyebrows perked up "hot guy friends?!"

"Really Leyna" Alyssa sighed loudly to make sure the guys could hear over their catch up conversations "you've been passed out for practically four hours and you want to know if the guys in the car are hot?"

As the men in the car laughed loudly at Alyssas comment Alenas eyes grew wide and she quickly buried her bright red face into her friends lap.

"Payback sweetheart, payback" Alyssa smirked while stroking the head in her lap.

Suddenly the smooth road turned to gravel as they pulled into their destination.

"I'll never get used to that smell" gagged Mike.

"It's not so bad when your around it constantly actually" laughed Jake. " I hardly smell it anymore."

Alyssa gave the boys a funny look "I don't smell anything."

"U won't … its complicated." Commented Quil.

Alyssa rolled her eyes 'yet another secret I bet' she thought.

Alena slowly sat up and prepared to exit first so the others won't see her red face of embarrassment. Thankfully the car finally stopped and she was able to make a swift and elegant exit.

Alyssa wasn't as lucky she slipped out of the limo quickly behind Alena to apologise however, The strap of her shoe got caught on part of the door and instead of exiting gracefully she stumbled from the car. Colliding into a pair of strong arms and a hard chest just barely avoiding a mud facial she didn't schedule with an unknown spa called the ground. Her eyes traveled up the tightly fitted t-shirt that barely hid a toned chest to her hero's face his deeply gold eyes threw her off again, she'd never seen such wonderful orbs. His lips spread into a nervous smile.

"Alrigh' there?" He asked in a sweet southern Accent.

Alyssa nodded her head as in a trance, a growl from behind her pulled her out of her stupor. She stood up with a smile and shot a dirty look to her laughing best friend "yeah sorry just a bit klutzy sometimes thank you for the catch."

The blonde Adonis nodded his head politely "notta problem miss, happy I could help."

She watched his facial expression change from gentlemanly to angry as his gaze turned to the sounds behind her; her gaze followed his narrowed eyes to see them locked on Mike's equally glaring face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the follows! Hope that means you like where this is going... I'd like to apologise I type and upload from a phone/tablet so I didnt notice the little face in my story until it was too late... also if u haven't noticed Wednesday is my goal upload day. As much as I want to post early I can't. Hear is why: life is unpredictable. If I post every other day what happens if I get behind at work and can't post?! Then I lose followers and get hate mail... just can't do that to people. So Wednesdays it is. On to the story...

Chapter 3: Foot in Mouth Syndrome

Mike practically pushed Paul and Quil out of the car when he saw Alyssa stumble out.

"Cool your jets man, I didn't need a hand outta the car but thanks for the attempt" Laughed Paul.

Mike's growl was his only reply, he was seeing red. Instead of falling to the ground Alyssa had been caught by the one man he dreaded seeing, Jasper Hale, the husband of the woman he had a brief love for. He locked eyes with Jasper the hatred evident in both gazes. Paul stood his ground behind Mike showing his support as Quil ran up to the house to get the rest of the family.

Jasper released Alyssa from his grasp and stepped towards Mike.

"Michael" he practically growled.

"Jasper" Mike growled back.

"You two know each other" asked a baffled Alyssa.

"Very well." Snapped mike.

Jacob slipped out of the car behind Mike, he looked between the two growling men "Mike, let it go I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"Shut it," growled Mike.

Immediately Jacobs stance changed, his broad shoulders stiffened and he stood up straight, his voice almost seemed to deepen with his command "stand down Michael"

Mike's shoulders sagged for a moment as he fought the command but didn't take his eyes off of Jasper "you're not my alpha"

"I'm everyone's alpha now, this is you last chance to do it as your free will before I force you to stand down" growled Jacob.

Jasper and Micheal's animosity was nothing new to the Cullen's so when Quil confirmed what they thought they heard Esme was the first to react. She'd pulled the boys apart on more than one occasion. All because Micheal was determined to get Alice to leave Jasper. He had tried for the better part of a year constantly slipping off the reservation to visit her at school. It only made matters worse when Jasper found out Micheal was doing it for fun because he didn't like him. He finally gave up when Jasper and Alice held a wedding in the middle of town he figured it was pointless to try and get a rise out of Jasper, that and now most of forks knew Alice was a married woman, he was not about to give himself the reputation of a male home wrecker. He really did believe he was in love with her at first.

"Alright, that will be enough now boys." Said Esme sternly "I'll not have you making a scene in front of my home."

"We could take it out back." Suggested Jasper.

"I don't think so" scolded Carlisle "Jasper get up to the house, Edwards restraining Alice from coming out here."

Jasper nodded his head and followed Carlisle's instructions the last thing he needed was his wife anywhere near the wolf.

"Well Michael you're not home fifteen minutes and already Jasper wants to wrestle do I want to know what happened?" asked Carlisle.

"He touched something that wasn't his." Mike said hotly trying to calm himself.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Mike "Well it's not yours either, so you can drop the macho act."

Realization hit Mike and his eyes widened "Aly..."

Alyssa threw her hand up to stop him "Save it, I don't need to be reminded you don't want me."

"No, really it's not like…" He began but Alyssa just shook off what he had to say and looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm Alyssa Vilkas, do you by chance have a place I can refresh?" Alyssa asked Esme ignoring Mike's stumbling explination.

"My name is Esme Cullen; this is my Husband Carlisle welcome to our home." Esme smiled sweetly "of course dear, followed me. Paul, Mike, Quil there is lunch in the dining room if you're hungry."

Carlisle moved forward to have a look at who he assumed was Alena.

"I take it she never woke up," stated Carlisle as he checked her pulse.

"No she woke up, she just happened to have a dizzy spell and passed back out during the ruckess I was barely able to catch her as she fell just a moment ago." Answered Paul as he held her close feeling a need to protect her. He didn't think much of it because he felt that way towards most humans. He till didn't trust the Cullens, despite his alpha being a member of the coven.

"She hit her head when she fell?" asked Carlisle.

Mike shook his head no, he didn't trust his voice to be any softer then a rough growl just yet.

"Alright, bring her inside." Informed Carlisle as he headed for the house and then his study.

...

Alena's eyes flittered open as she felt a cold hand stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rosalie "I didn't mean to wake you, how are u feeling?"

Alena shook her head gently and opened her mouth to reply when a tall blonde male she didn't know walked through the door way.

"Edward said u needed to see me," he said looking at Rose, she tilted her head to direct his attention to Alena "Miss. Hale, wonderful to see you finally coherent. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck" Alena mumbled.

Carlisle shined a light in both of her eyes checking her pupils and eye reaction "very good looks like we're going to make it. It seems you had a real shock to your system, your blood pressure was dangerously low which cause the fainting spells."

Alena made a small noise in the back of her throat "where am I? What time is it? Where is Lyss and Mikey?"

"You're at our home, in Forks, WA. This is my father Carlisle he's a doctor. " informed Rosalie slowly to calm her panic "It's close to four am, Alyssa is in a guest room next door and the mu… I mean Michael is with Jake."

Carlisle's eyes scolded Rose quickly for the almost slip up, but Alena missed it she was focused on the first half Rosalie's answer to even notice.

"Oh," Alana sighed relaxing into the pillows more. 'The doctor is her father; there is no way she can be who I thought she was. That would make her like a hundred and twenty years old, she looks incredible for being an ancient old woman.'

Uncontrollable laughter could be heard from the hallway.

"Edward, we have guests do try to keep it down." Carlisle practically whispered.

Alana's eyes widened as the laughter stopped. 'Calm down Len it was just a coincidence.'

Alana looked from Rose to Carlisle and back "he doesn't look old enough to be your father."

"Thank you," chuckled Carlisle "my wife Esme and I adopted Rose..."

Carlisle stopped his normal spiel of how Rose and Jasper's parents died in a car accident when he noticed the look on Rosalie's face. One that spoke volumes without using words. This was member of her family, blood. A relative that wasn't created by a bite mark. A small knowing smile spread against his lips "you know what, why don't I leave the two of you to talk about it. Rosalie, this family supports you, no matter what."

Rosalie's locked eyes with Alana's scared confused face, and made one of the most important decisions of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my word... so sorry this is late! Worked 12hours yesterday and it slipped my mind. I'm terrible I know. Anyway this is not as proof read as well as I would like. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Nightmare'

'Some things never change' thought Mike as he barreled through the woods. His claws digging deep in the soil wind blowing through his fur 'I always end up putting my foot in my mouth.'

'Or in this case paw' joked Seth Clearwater , another member of the pack Mike left behind years ago. After the confrontation with the newborn army Mike felt out of it, like there was something missing from his life. With permission from his alpha Sam Uley, Mike broke from the pack and made his way across country. Making sure to keep in touch with his brothers as much as possible six months after he left Washington he found himself in New York. In a coffee shop in Manhattan is where he met Alyssa she was the typical spunky eighteen year old with multicolored hair. She had a fire about her that made him feel alive. It wasn't exactly the hole filling void he was looking for but she made him immensely happy... sometimes. Her strong will and his hot headed tendencies caused epic fights. It didn't help that being away from the magic of his people caused his shifting capabilities to become surpressed. He wanted so badly for Aly to be his mate, he was hoping the trip to Washington would reawakening the magic with in him and they imprinted. But then he decided a school yard rivalry was more important then the woman he wanted and her best friend.

'Crap man,' laughed Mike 'I completely forgot you all can hear my thoughts in wolf mode. I'm seriously out of it.'

'She got you all strung up, huh?' Questioned Seth seriously when he caught up with Mike.

'No, I'm just really… I don't know.' He thought honestly 'it's… complicated.'

'I can understand that' empathized Seth 'anyways man let it go. It will all work it's self out eventually. At least your not like Paul is, mans got an attitude problem. Jake keeps saying once he imprints he will be fine but the way hes going no woman's gonna want that hot head.'

The two wolves stopped at the edge of a cliff looking high into the sky towards the moon. They howled proudly into the night air enjoying the breeze off the ocean water below them. Mike took a running leap into the night air making a promise to himself as he hit the water, the next time he saw her he would look deep into her eyes if the imprint didn't trigger he let go of the feelings he had for her.

...

"I owe you an apology." Rosalie said to Alena "had I known who you were, and that you were at that store I would have left. You don't need me in your life, I'm a mess of issues Alena…"

"Wait" interrupted Alena "How do you know my name?"

"That part is a bit complicated actually." Rosalie answered " from what I've learned recently though you're a very strong young woman."

"What's really going on here? Who told you about me!?" Alena demanded "did the king family put you up to this? Its revenge for arresting the head of operations isn't it! HE PUT A HIT OUT ON MY PARENTS HE DESERVES A LOT MORE THEN TO ROT IN JAIL DAMN IT!"

Angry tears streamed down Alena's face as a panic attack started to set in again and it broke Rose's heart. she immediately began shaking her head and grabbed a paper bag for Alena to breathe into "No, no I'm not part of ANY association involving THAT family. I promise, this isn't some cruel joke, I'm Rosalie Hale and the only one, the original!"

"How?" Alena asked through her tears. "How?! She disappeared over a hundred years ago! My father told me the King heir killed her, that's why the feud between the families. If Royce killed you then how are you here!"

"You know a lot about the history of our family." Mumbled Rose.

"The ancestry of where I come from, is drilled into me, it's something each Hale must know! It's so an alliance between Hales and Kings never come to rise" explained Alena proudly.

Alena's head snapped to look at the door way as Emmett slipped in, his hands raised in surrender.

"I come in peace" he joked to Alena. "I've just come in to check on Rose."

Alena wiped her cheeks with a small chuckle "I promise I'm not a crazed serial killer she'll be fine."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other and it scared Alena "oh my god, but you are."

"Not like you think" explained Rose realizing how that sounded she added. "I think it's time you know the missing pieces of history, I know I just met you but I know things you need to know."

Alena watched confused as Emmett pulled a chair up next to the bed and flip it around straddling it backwards resting one arm on the back and reaching for Rosalies hand with the other. She gave it willingly with a smile as he squeezed her hand gently for support. 'I'd kill for a love like that.' she thought quietly.

A small snicker was heard from the other side of the door as well as an 'oomph!' as if someone was getting hit distracted Alena for a moment. She turned to look at Rose giving her a 'what in the world!?' type look.

"Edward" she said simply "we'll get to him."

Rose took a deep breath to prep herself, she told Alena everything, from the flavor of the cake they had planned to have at her wedding to the rape. She told Alena about Carlisle and the murders, she told her the how the Cullen family came together and everything they've been up to for the last hundred years. Most of all she told her about her regrets and sorrow for causing such pain to the Hale family.

...

Alyssa awoke with a start, nightmares weren't her forte. She reached over and turned on the table lamp and grabbed her watch, '5:30, ugh! I bet everyone is still asleep. I really need a drive, starting to think we should have paid the extra $1,000 to bring out my Stratus, at least then…' her thoughts stopped when she noticed a set of keys lying on the dresser by the door. Curious she got up and grabbed them and the note underneath.

Alyssa,

PLEASE, PLEASE! BE CAREFUL. I would ask you not to go but I know it won't make a difference, so please be careful.

Alice.

Alyssa looked at the keys in her hand 'how did she know?' she thought 'what ever I'm not passing this up, I need some air.' She walked around to the side of the bed where she had left her dirty clothes when she had came to bed to find her suitcases instead. 'Okay super creepy, must have been where mike took off too.'

She ruffled through the bags until she found a pair of old blue jeans and her Colts hoodie, slipping into them quickly and with a pair of tennis shoes she slipped out of the room and down the stairwell doing her best not to make any noise to not wake anyone, Even though the only one in the house that was asleep was Renesmee.

Sitting just outside the house was a yellow Porche 911 that caused Alyssa's jaw to hit the ground. 'No way' she thought before hitting the disarm button on the remote alarm, the lights blinked on the car and she almost cried tears of joy.

She ran a hand along the edge of the car as she walked around to the driver's door. She slipped into the driver's seat with a smile, slipping the key into the ignition she said a silent 'thank you' to Alice.

Alyssa pulled out of the Cullen's drive way and just drove, she came to the high way and decided to head towards Port Angelus, 'maybe do a little shopping' she thought.

The roads were clear so picking up the speed wasn't an issue, she rolled down the windows and turned up the radio. The morning air was amazing and refreshing , and relaxing. Alena hated it when she drove this fast, it reminded her of her parents.

"Alena!" Alyssa gasped and jerked the wheel to u-turn the Porche, she couldn't believe just left without leaving her a note or anything.

She got all the way back into the Forks area when she remembered she could just text her friend and let her know what was going on. Alena was super understanding when it came to Alyssa it's what made them best friends. Alyssa u-turned again while looking for her cell phone "I'm sure I brought it with me."

Her bag fell to the passenger floor board when she turned around, Alyssa looked around to make sure she was still the only car around and reached for it.

The car jerked and swirled, and the stench of burnt rubber filled the air. A sickening crunch could be heard for miles as the Porsche ran off the road and wrapped around the trunk of a tree.


	5. Chapter 5: the world through a haze

...I fail at this author thing. Sorry y'all... Life happened :(

Chapter 5... in dedication to a great man...

Not being able to sleep seemed to be the theme in up state Washington that early morning. As Paul stood along the cliffs looking down at the water crashing against the side, his mind wandered.

'Were they right?' He thought, thinking back to the conversation he overheard earlier that evening. A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he sat down on what he sometimes referred to as the edge of the world. His feet dangling freely always made him feel like this was the one place it was okay to lose control, his escape. There was no better rush then flinging your body freely into emptiness, to leave it all behind for just a few moments ... to fly. Sitting there in that spot where he and his brothers had childishly flung each other off of just a few years ago made his heart ache. So much had changed, most of his pack had imprinted hell even Leah! Yes, it was to a bloodsucker and seemed to defy nature in every way but... she was happy. Who was he kidding though, even he had begun to notice his lack of control of his emotions. He thought it had been because of prolonged exposure to the Cullen clan. Or rather that's what excuse he always told himself. Yes he had always been a hothead but this was different. He had begun to feel a deep longing a few years ago and thought nothing of it because it would come and go. Paul had pushed the emotion away for so long that sometimes he forgot it was there. Pretending to be happy was just so much easier then wallowing in self pity.

Actually if he thought about it the feeling did tend to just lift off his shoulders a lot more lately. Especially today in the limo it was the most relaxed he had been in a very long time. Paul shifted his gaze from the rocks below to the dark horizon in front of him. Maybe he should take the route Mike took a few years back, travel the world be away from the pack for a little while. Explore just a bit, look for his mate. Legend says fate would bring two halves to one soul together naturally, but what if the other half of his soul has no need to come anywhere near Washington. Waiting an eternity would be lonely, granted Jacob would be there as would Leah, but what about his other friends. Life would be empty and he would still be a hot head.

His heart hurt at the thought of leaving. The longing and loneliness hurt much more then the thought of leaving.

Paul looked up at the clear starry skies and sighed again. His inner struggle would just have to wait. His turn for guard duty was near, clearing his mind Paul phased back into the strong grey wolf the last thing he needed was his brothers putting in their two cents on a choice he wanted to make on his own.

'Maybe eternal youth isn't such a bad thing' He chuckled to himself as he walked away from the edge of the world. From the temptation to jump off those cliffs and start swimming.

...

"I... you're... they're... what?" Alena couldn't string together a proper thought. Her mind was reeling with the amount of information she received. " this has got to be some sort of joke right? Vampires aren't real, werewolves arn't possible. This is insane."

Rosalie lifted her hands slowly "look I know..."

Before she could finish Alice rushed into the room. "This has to wait we have a problem"

"What is it?" Asked Emmett.

Alice dropped her voice to a light whisper "I've had a vision, there has been a terrible accident. I'm unsure if Alyssa survived it. Emmett I need you to please join Carlisle you're the strongest. You will be able to get her out if she is stuck."

Alena watched as the facial expressions on Emmett and Rosalie become stones and serious they nodded once and Emmett quietly excused himself.

"Alena something has come up and I'm going to ask you to please, remain here." Rosalies voice was soft yet stern, all Alena could do was not her head.

As rose exited the room Alena spoke softly "am I a prisoner? "

The grief in Alice's eyes shown brightly " no, you may leave whenever you wish. I do recommend you wait though. There are still things we should all talk about. Things you should know, You are safe here. Trust me."

...

Edward his wife Bella and Jasper stood at the bottom of the staircase when Rosalie joined them. Alice joined her family moments later her saddened expression hardened as she started explaining.

"Emmett and Carlisle went a head to be there if the accident actually happens, Esme went to the wolves to alert them. Jasper I think it might be necessary for you to be here if her condition is as bad as I fear, Alena will need your calming influence. The rest of us need to make sure we keep this as quiet as possible. I foresaw a media frenzy and that's the last thing we all need right now." Explained Alice. "My visions aren't as clear as they used to be and I can only get partials with the wolves around."

"We understand Alice, and we've asked Jake to keep the pack at distance.." begun Bella.

"As much as I truly appreciate that Bella it's not the problem. It's when I look for the girls, it's like they're always around a wolf somehow. Like right now, Alena is upstairs alone. If I focus I see woods and feel fear and that's it. Nothing more, I thought at first it was because I was trying to force my visions." Alice explained shaking her head. "But I'm just not sure anymore, and that scares me."

"Is anyone else struggling?" Rosalie asked looking at Edward.

"Alena is terrified by what you told her, also she still believes this is a plot by the king family." Edward said "so no, her thoughts are clear as day to me."

"I will stay with Alena the rest of you get going I'm sure there will be some damage control needed." Rosalie said waving her hands shoo-ing them out of the house.

"Alice, why didn't we get a sooner heads up on this?" Asked Bella as they were walking down the front stairs "Your visions usually allow plenty of time for adjustment."

Alice stopped and sighed gently looking anywhere but at Bella "The original vision was of her stealing Emmetts jeep and making a sharp u-turn and rolling it with out a seat belt"she said quietly "she fell out of the jeep and it rolled on top of her crushing every bone in her body. She was was pronounced dead on arrival of the paramedics."

"This time it was different" Alice rubbed her arms as if a cold shiver had ran across her body. "I figured I could change the vision by giving her the car. Everything was going fine, it all went dark though i thought the vision was over there was screaming and screeching and a sickening crunch."

Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, pulling her back to reality. The group stood there quietly, they face challenges daily but not once have they ever felt so lost. Alice was once of the strongest vampires they knew she saw terrible things all the time, this was different. The fear of the unknown settled upon them, cut short by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

...

When Paul arrived at the small cottage, that had been built just outside the parameter of the Cullen's territory, he knew something was wrong. Upon entering he saw Esme seated at the table with Jacob and Sam, which wasn't uncommon at all. Mama Cullen, as some of the younger pups have taken to calling her, often visited their pseudo base camp. She brought down food and pastries by the dozens sometimes, but their somber faces told Paul this was so much more then a social call.

"What's going on?" He asked .

"Paul, have a seat please ." Esme directed elegantly tilting her hand at one of the empty chairs at the table.

"This isn't some intervention is it?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam shook his head.

"Alice had a vision, Alyssa was in a car accident" Esme explained.

"Alyssa? As in Mike's Aly?" He asked.

Jacob nodded his head "which is why we must ask you to not phase until our brother is told. He is on patrol right now with Seth. We've sent Leah to collect them and Embry is off to join Carlisle and Emmett to offer his assistance where needed."

Paul nodded at the subtle order given by His Alpha. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if they wanted him to take the patrol, Esme's cell phone rang.

...

Carlisle's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, the silence between him and Emmett was deafening. None of them knew these girls for any longer then a few hours, yet they had already felt like family. It was the same feeling he got when he saw his children dying before him. Like destiny was telling him to protect and love them as unconditionally as he loved the others. The connection to Ross's blood line had seem to light up his daughters face. She didn't show it, oh she was beyond terrified what it all meant he knew that. But to see the glimmer of hope in her eyes, made him want to protect these young ladies so much more. Alenas fame did cause a bit of a problem, it would be something they would have to sort out soon if they stayed.

"Whoa" said Emmett, pulling Carlisle out of his random musings. They were coming upon the accident site. "Looks like Alice's vision, wasn't as much of a heads up as it was an occurrence."

The pavement had been painted with angry tire marks. They stretched across the highway to the small grassy area along the roadside. The stench of Burt rubber filled the air around them. A row of cedar trees stood proud and strong, unphased by the fact that at the base of one of their brethren lay a twisted and sickening tangled mess of iron and fiberglass. The Porsche was almost unrecognizable, the bright yellow paint seemed duller then the last time they saw it. As they rushed to the vehicle it was as if time had slowed down, like stepping over random car parts took minutes as opposed to seconds.

Emmett reached the pile of metal first, in a rush to get Alyssa out and get her help as soon as possible he grabbed a hold of what should have been a door frame and yanked, the snap of the hinges were very loud as he flung it away from the vehicle and stopped.

Carlisle joined Emmett seconds later and shook his head "that's not possible."

...


End file.
